The father
by emJeanie
Summary: Little Patrick's life was perfect, until one Parent had an idea...


Hi everyone! I was watching the 'throwing fire' episode when we see Patrick and his dad in the carnival. I was inspired to write a story about Patrick as a child and a bit about why he was there with his dad. Hope you like it, please let me know. Oh and thank you to everyone who has ever read/reviewed/followed or liked my stories- you're such nice people

Em-J

Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist

Dedicated to Charlotte.

The father

He didn't care about having children or getting married. He just wanted out, away from this life. He got it, along with that wife and child he didn't mind living without. She had rosy cheeks and golden hair. Her smile was the first thing he noticed about her. That and her gorgeous accent. It made him want to tell her everything. His upbringing at the carnival, how he longed to have a normal honest life. She was enthralled by his tales and was glad he wanted to put it all behind him. ' you deserve to have whatever life you want' she had told him. She helped him find a real job and a place to stay. The two grew close and together they had a wide eyed and curious little boy, the spitting image of his mother. This was a million miles away from how his life should of turned out.

He was happy. Happier than he though he would be. There was a time he hadn't cared whether he had a wife and child or not, but now he couldn't imagine them not being here. His wife's constant cheery expression. The way she happily hummed a tune as she did the house work, occasionally stopping to fuss over their darling little boy. This happy little get up would make any single man envious. He was earning a decent living, coming home to a kiss from his wife, a meal on the table and a very bright little boy drawing pictures for his daddy. He was happy, far away from his father. Away from that life. But then one day it started. He would remember the good moments. Seeing posters for the upcoming circus brought a smile to his face. Seeing balloons and magic acts in a local parade made him feel like he was back there. He would stay up till early morning telling his wife of the good times he had experienced at the carnival, all the time reassuring her that he wouldn't swap his life for any more time there. Part of him believed this, though deep down there was still that other part that longed for the life he once had. The life he was brought up in.

His son's upbringing would be very different to his own. For one, he never had a stable home. He hadn't lived in a street full of cars and pets and happy families. No, he lived in a trailer with his father. A crook with a 'talent' for enthralling his audience and taking all the money off of hard working people. There was no mother to speak of. Whenever he asked about her, his dad would change the subject or tell him to stay out of his way. The only female influence he had in his life where the dancers or the contortionists or the lady covered in tattoos who could eat fire. It felt wrong being here, taking money by doing tricks. Constantly moving around. No children to play with except for the few who travelled with the carnival. He wouldn't be happy until he escaped, he was sure of it. At 17 years of age, Alex decided to leave, and 10 years later here he was wishing he was back there in the chaos and the buzzing atmosphere. The carnival stories increasing to maybe three or four a day. Buying magic kits for his still very young son, whilst his wife looked on with worried eyes.

'Alex guess what?'

Patrick was an exceptionally bright little boy, so observant. In fact, he was VERY observant. He absorbed information like a sponge and had an incredible eye for detail, knowing immediately when something in a room had been moved, or when his mum had changed her perfume. Alex saw a little of his own father in him. His wife would gush about how charming their little boy was to people he met on their shopping trips. How he knew when someone was sad, even though she had still greeted the mother and son with the same cheery smile she had done the first time they had crossed paths. According to his wife, the same thing happened today when she picked him up from nursery.

'It's like he could sense her feelings, like he was psychic or something!' She gave her son the biggest smile she had and held him tight, not realising what impact that sentence had on her husband. ' You're such a clever little boy Patrick' she told him, gently ruffling those honey blonde curls that melted hearts. Alex observed his son, the son he never thought he would have, the son who was giving him such an innocent and happy smile. The kind of smile he never gave anyone as a child. Patrick could be more useful than he imagined. He could be his key to getting back into the carnival.

'Daddy where are we going?'

Patrick had just turned 5 years old, watching his father pack clothes into a suitcase. The little boy was curious, he couldn't remember his mummy and daddy talking about a holiday. He hadn't noticed any brochures or leaflets around the house.

'Daddy are we going on a trip?' he asked Alex, his eyes full of excitement and his head full of questions. 'Are we going to the beach Daddy? Are we really?'

His father turned to Patrick, not seeing his innocent little boy but an opportunity. A second chance at life in the carnival. Oh how stupid he had been to leave. ' Paddy can you keep a secret?' he asked his son, earning a nod from the little boy' It's a surprise for mummy when she gets back from the hairdressers' he told him. Patrick's eyes widened in excitement ' We're taking mummy to the beach?'

He remembered the first time he had been to the beach, only 2 years of age at the time but he could picture every second in such vivid detail. The breeze through his hair, the soft texture of the sand, the way his mummy's hair clip glistened in the sunlight.

'even better than the beach' his dad told him 'we're going to the carnival!' Patrick looked confused. ' why do we need to pack for the carnival?' he asked his dad, looking at the bag Alex had already packed. Ah yes, he was a clever one. So naïve yet so observant at the same time. A good combination that would allow Alex to manipulate his son to use his 'abilities' yet still allow him to think he's a good little boy. ' We're going to stay at a hotel Paddy' he explained 'the carnival is a long way away, one mummy will really like. It will be nice for her to go to the carnival again' ' mummy will like that ' said Patrick ' you're always telling her stories about it and she'll be really happy when we go'. Alex nodded, taking the bags out of the house and to the car, Patrick followed him. 'Get in the car Paddy' he told him, opening the door for the boy. 'why?' he asked 'we need to wait for mummy to get back so we can tell her' Patrick watched his Dad's expression falter for a second ' we'll pick her up at the hairdressers' he explained, ushering his son into the car as he locked the front door. Patrick reminded himself of his mum's routine. Every Saturday morning, she would go to the hairdressers in town before buying Patrick a magazine on the way home. It would be nice to meet her there so they could pick the magazine together, maybe one with more difficult words. As he watched his dad get into the car, Patrick noticed that his he didn't seem as excited as himself, more nervous if anything. Patrick couldn't remember ever seeing his dad nervous.

Olivia Jane was having a wonderful day. She had got her hair done at the salon and was looking forward to spend time with her boys. Her amazing little family. Yes life was perfect for Olivia, Alex was still telling his son about the carnival, but he kept reassuring her that they were just stories. Patrick needed to know about his daddy's past and that he could become anyone he wanted to be, just like a beautiful young woman had told him. Smiling to herself, she walked down the sunlit street, a children's magazine and a puzzle book in her bag. All she wanted to do was get home, give her two boys a kiss and make a cup of tea for herself and Patrick.

' Olivia! ' She turned to face her friend and neighbour, Sharon.

' Hey Sharon, wonderful day isn't it?' she asked. Sharon nodded ' great day for the boys to be out!' she called back. Olivia frowned' out?' she asked. ' they've gone out?'

' Alex left about half an hour ago in the car, I presume Patrick was in the back seat but I couldn't see. Alex said something about the carnival?' Olivia's bag fell to the floor. ' Oh my god!'. Panicking, she ran to the house, her hands shaking as she pulled the key from her pocket and jammed it into the door. ' Patrick!' she screamed ' Patrick are you here?' She ran upstairs to her son's room, hoping and praying that Alex had gone by himself. She knew that he missed it, but surely he wouldn't leave them?

The usually tidy room had been turned upside down, almost everything in Patrick's wardrobe had been taken, as well as a few of his books and his favourite teddy bear. 'No, no, no, no!' She cried, collapsing to her knees. ' Olivia?' Sharon stood in the doorway, observing the scene. ' He's gone!' she screamed, tears running down her face. ' he took my baby!'

Alex observed the sleeping little boy in the back seat. His curls illuminated by the sunshine, making him look like an angel. He smiled to himself, the longer Patrick slept, the longer he had to think of an excuse. A reason to stay with the carnival and travel with them. Patrick would never believe ' she didn't want to be with us anymore', would he?

By Em-j

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
